


Note

by nextboldmove



Series: Note Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is an asshole, M/M, Rutting, Slash, Unsure if first time, asshole!Dean, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextboldmove/pseuds/nextboldmove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during human!Cas in S9. An alternate view of what happened when Dean asked Cas to leave the bunker. Contains asshole!Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Note

**Author's Note:**

> Just moved to Lawrence, Kansas and finally got around to my first SPN fic. This is a one-shot, but I'm considering writing a novel-length piece with an OFC in which this version of Dean would be the lead, so let me know if you like him. Or hate him. You are supposed to hate him.

Cas looks up at me like I kicked his damned dog. I could tell him I feel really terrible about this. Hell, I could even tell him the truth, but that isn’t going to change anything. Cas needs to leave so Sammy lives. It’s that simple. Everything has always boiled down to keeping Sam alive.

“Dean, I can make myself useful.” Cas’s lip twitches just a little. Dammit I hate when he does that. Probably doesn’t even realize he’s doing it that slick angel bastard. “I’ll stay here, I won’t leave. This bunker is warded, they cannot find me.”

Biting my cheek, I stand up from the table. “Look, Cas, it’s not that simple. We can’t find Metatron if we are spending all our time babysitting you. Look, you are safe as long as you…”

“Hide. Which I can do here.” Cas stands up. Crap, when he lost his grace he grew a set of balls, didn’t he? Why does he have to make this so hard? “Why don’t you want me to stay?”

I put my hands on my hips. Won’t he just take a hint? I swallow and turn around only to find Cas has very much invaded my personal space. Watching too much television as a human. I’m not backing down. I stand up as tall as I can. “I want you here, but it’s not safe.”

“For me, or for you?”

His eyes are glassy with tears he’s trying so hard to keep from spilling over. I didn’t do enough to protect him. If I hadn’t written him off so early during the whole Leviathan debacle I could have saved him and stopped so much. My entire life is about saving Sam, but more and more Cas is entering into that equation. I have taken advantage of him for far too long.

I grab his shoulders. “For…” His lip again. I put a thumb on it to keep it still. Cas doesn’t break eye contact with me, one of those creepy angel talents, consistent uncomfortable eye contact. Yet I’m not breaking it either. His lip is soft, mouth parted slightly. I run my thumb over the soft flesh. He’s so perfect. He knows he did wrong but never gives up the hope that he can be a better…person. I gave up my humanity long ago, just became a machine that protects Sam from the dark. A shitty one at that.

“Dean?” Cas whispers onto my thumb.

Before I really know what I’m doing I lean down to kiss him. His lips are much softer than my thumb gave them credit for. He keeps his mouth open and I start exploring it with my tongue. It’s warm and wet and soft. I should be screaming at myself for kissing another guy but this is Cas. I’ve always known underneath it all that this is where this was all going. Screw this, I shouldn’t be thinking at all right now.

Cas keens into my mouth and I lose it. I pull an arm around his waist and grab a fistful of his hair, pulling his head back to gain access to his neck. I feel the vibrations of utterances from his throat against my mouth, but now all I can hear is my blood thumping in my head. Both heads. I push him against the table and rut my hips against him. He’s warm and pushes his body back into mine. Woah, is that a cucumber in his pocket or what? It’s strangely erotic, not off-putting or even gross. Not that I ever thought gays were gross, but I was never…

Cas bites my lower lip just hard enough to get my attention. We part long enough to look into those blue eyes and see my own reflection. I hadn’t noticed that a tear fell from his left eye and traveled down his cheek. I wipe it away and kiss him again, determined not to let this moment slow down enough for me to change my stupid mind.  
I hurriedly push Cas onto the long library table and climb on top of him, pausing only to take a breath and get my knees on either side of his thighs. He holds his hands out slightly waiting my cue. I practically collapse on top of him, crushing our teeth together along with our lips. He makes those desperate sounds and I cannot help but moan into his mouth. He arches his hips up to mine and the feel of his cock makes mine twitch, hard as it is encased in denim. 

Castiel seems to read my mind and reaches his hands down to unbutton my jeans. I don’t stop my assault on his lips, chin, jaw, neck. I dip my tongue into the lowest part of his throat, right at the middle of his collar bone, the lowest part I can reach with his shirt still on. I feel his hand begin to move into my jeans and I quickly grab his wrist, pinning it down above his head without breaking my kisses. It’s not that I wouldn’t love to feel his hand on me, but I mean…he’s a guy. Angel. Guy angel.

He whimpers, which tells me he liked the light bondage. I grab his other wrist and bring it up to join the pair. I kiss dirty, all sloppy tongues and lips with crashing thrusts of my clothed hips against his. I feel myself leaking slightly and I know when this is all over I’ll be washing stains out of my favorite pair of boxers. I don’t remember a time when I was this hard and wanting. Not even with my favorite porn. Or when I was with one of my favorite porn stars. I want to get off and I want Cas to be the one who gets me there. And I want to get him off, I want to see his O face. I want him to know that I really do care about him.

I open my eyes and part lips so I can watch his face. His eyes are closed tight, like he’s concentrating on meeting my hips with each thrust. The friction is intense and even though I know I’ll be sore for days I keep rutting harder and faster. Every time I feel his hard cock against my own I shudder. All I can do is this, this is all I want. I keep my eyes open to watch his face. His lip is trembling again, but there is a smile creeping at the corners of his mouth. He’s not even trying to be quiet, in fact he’s being downright obscene with his noises. I let out a few grunts, but noises out of me aren’t sexy. I’m enjoying listening to him. Oh it’s so damned good. He’s grunting and keening and moaning and begging and calling my name…

I let go of his wrists and hold onto his shoulders when I come. It’s bright light behind my now closed eyelids. It’s strong and hard and satisfying. Not like the half-assed jerking off to porn sessions in my room where I only come because my hand is getting tired. I gulp in the air like I’ve been underwater, tasting the smell of sweat coming from the both of us. Cas is panting and moving under me, and I snap to long enough to grind down and help him ride out the wave. He giggles and smiles. The man fucking smiles when he comes. He says my name and smiles. Dammit, Cas.

I claim his mouth in one last kiss, softer this time, before rolling off him and beside him on the table. I look up at the ceiling of the room, something I haven’t done before. I feel Cas roll into my side, burrow his head on my chest.

~

“DEAN!”

I open my eyes to find I’m still on the table in the library of the bunker. My back feels like hell and my clothes are sticking to me, especially my boxers. Disgusting. “What?”

“It’s morning,” Sam stands over me with a mug. “Coffee?”

I sit up and wince from the pain in my back. Who the fuck thought falling asleep on a wooden table was a good idea? I look around. “Where’s Cas?”

Sam hands me the mug. “Gone man. After hearing some rather interesting noises in here, I came to investigate and…well I saw more…”

I hold up a hand. “Don’t even say it.”

Sam shakes his head and blinks several times way too fast. “I heard Cas moving around in the middle of the night. He left a note for each of us,” Sam points to my side.

I take a huge gulp of coffee and pick of the note. “I’m, uh…”

“Taking a shower? Got it,” Sam says, walking back towards his room.

I take the letter into the shower room with me and stare at it as I peel off my nasty clothes and throw them to the floor. When I step into the hot water of the shower I feel a slight sting on my cock. Yeah, rutting through denim will do that. 

I stand under the hot water and think about the note on the edge of the sink. Cas left just like I told him to. I wish he would have defied me, at least stayed until I could see him off. Apologize for last night, explain to him that it was just too much whiskey or something. Maybe I could have gotten the balls to tell him the real reason I kicked him out.

When I finally step out of the shower, I grab the note. Ripping it into small pieces, I drop it in the toilet bowl and flush.


End file.
